THE NUDITY OF APRIL EAGLE
by The Foxlady
Summary: Fire y Colt deciden echar un vistazo indiscreto... pero Sable tiene algo que decir al respecto.


THE NUDITY OF APRIL EAGLE.

A Saber Rider fic by The Fox.

- Se puede saber qué creen que están haciendo?-

La voz de Sable era suave, casi conversacional: pero Fire y Colt se volvieron de un salto, la culpabilidad en sus rostros evidente, un poco de miedo también evidente. Recién había empezado su segundo año de convivencia a bordo de Ramrod, y los dos exciviles aún temían a su oficial superior como al fuego, aunque aún no hubiera cumplido los veinticinco años.

Sable los miraba, los brazos cruzados, apoyado en las puertas de la cabina. Su rostro era estudiadamente sereno, pero había un fruncimiento de cejas que inquietaba mucho más a Colt y a Fire que una retahíla de gritos e insultos de cualquier otro: Sable era más temible cuando era suave y delicado como el filo de su espada.

Hubo un silencio y una mirada: Colt alargó la mano para apagar la pantalla de la cabina, pero Fire, que nunca tenía miedo por mucho tiempo, no sin sacar un coraje que podía ser estúpido, suicida y peligroso, pero inacabable, del miedo, lo detuvo, antes de volverse a Sable con las manos en jarras.

- Estamos haciendo algo normal. Y privado! Venga, April no hubiera puesto cámaras en los baños si no hubiera querido que la espiáramos!-

Las cejas se Sable se contrajeron un poco más. Colt los miró a ambos alternativamente, y se irguió, envalentonándose junto a Fire: pero Sable los ignoró, para mirar en la pantalla como un April que ignoraba que estaba siendo observada se preparaba una tina con espuma y empezaba a quitarse los botines con ingenuidad.

- Te aseguro que pusimos cámaras en los baños, como en todas partes, sólo como precaución contra sabotajes o polizones, no para violar nuestra intimidad. Se supone que nos respetamos mutuamente.- dijo Sable, con voz lenta y sombría. Fire iba a contestar, pero se detuvo cuando April se quitó la cinta del pelo y empezó a desabrocharse los gastados jeans rojos.

- Oh, de que la respeto, la respeto, pero Sable, qué tiene de malo una miradita? No le cuentes y te dejamos mirar!- ofreció Colt, una gran sonrisa cruzándole el rostro cuando April se quitó los jeans, doblándolos con cuidado y exhibiendo unas pequeñas pantaletas blancas.

- Ustedes disfrutan mirándola, verdad?- dijo Sable, acercándose a la pantalla. Colt emitió un sonido de por supuesto más expresivo que las palabras, y Fire silbó cuando April se inclinó para quitarse un colgante, enseñando la forma de sus nalgas.

- Y qué hombre no? No te hagas el santurrón, a todos nos gusta mirar a una chica guapa, y ella está rica! Venga, para qué iban si no a colocar a una chica entre tres tipos en estas naves enanas? Para que disfrutemos de vez cuando de algo bueno!-

Sable miró a Colt, que se calló. Pero Fire continuó con beligerancia:

- Sable, con lo que nos costó crackear la contraseña de las cámaras, ella debería estar halagada de que nos tomemos tantas molestias por echarle una mirada a sus tetas. Después de todo, estamos rindiéndole homenaje a su belleza, no?- Fire se volvió a él, y vio a Sable mirar fijamente la pantalla, en el momento en que April se quitaba la camiseta, quedándose sólo en las pantaletas y un sostén blanco también, con una blonda modesta en el escote.- Te gusta mirarla, y es normal, somos hombres!-

- Te equivocas.- dijo Sable fríamente. – No me gusta mirarla. No así.-

- No te hagas el santurrón, escocés cínico!- dijo Colt riendo cuando April cruzó los brazos, desabrochándose el sostén.- No puede no gustarte ver esto! Qué eres, un pervertido?-

- Eres marica o qué, Sable?- rió Fire, mientras April se inclinaba y para las exclamaciones de los dos, deslizaba las pantaletas hasta quedar desnuda, sólo velada apenas por su largo pelo.

Colt y Fire vivaron cuando ella se levantó el pelo en un moño y entró en la ducha, temblando un poco.

- Mira ese trasero. Debe ser de tanto montar el Sadle Unit…-

- Mira, si tiene frío, tiene los pezones duros… me imaginaba que serían más oscuros, no tan rosados…-

- Pero si casi no tiene vello, parece una pendeja…-

- Eso, agáchate para jabonarte…-

- Venga, no puede no gustarte.- dijo Fire por sobre el hombro, observando el rostro inexpresivo de Sable.- Se te pone dura al verla, no?-

- Tócame y averigua.- dijo Sable con súbita brutalidad. Se hizo un silencio, y luego Sable habló con voz que era casi un siseo.

- Te gustan sus pezones duros, Colt? Pues es porque está resfriada, afiebrada, muerta de frío, pero no ha pedido licencia para no dejarnos solos. Y a tú te quejas porque no tiene vello? Para que sepas, Fire, April ha pasado tanto tiempo en el espacio desde que era adolescente, que su desarrollo femenino sufrió por ello. Les parece hermosa? Pues a mí, no. Ustedes pueden mirarla todo lo que quieran: yo veo cosas amargas cuando la miro así. Ven esa línea rosada en su abdomen? Es la cicatriz de esa láser que paró con su cuerpo para protegerte, Fire. Y ese punto blanco en su muslo… ese tiro lo recibió en una misión en que yo la mandé. Ven sus costillas? A una mujer saludable no deberían notársele así. Ven lo lento que se jabona? No está tratando de ser sexy, par de imbéciles: le duelen los hombros y los brazos de tanto reparar su Red Fury y su Bronco Buster, que ustedes destrozan como unos inconscientes. Ven lo pálida que está? No se ha tomado unas vacaciones desde que ustedes llegaron, para asegurarse de no faltarles. Ven esos callos en sus manos, las cicatrices de las heridas, su flacura, sus ojeras? Creen que una mujer debería verse así?- acabó, y su voz sonó como un trallazo.- No. Una mujer debería estar a salvo en casa, preocupándose de su belleza: pero ella no tiene tiempo para eso. No tiene tiempo, porque está aquí, para nosotros, desgastándose y ajándose por nosotros. Y mientras ella pasa las noches insomne corrigiendo sus algoritmos y planeando sus misiones treinta veces para que no les vaya a pasar nada, ustedes estarán en sus camas, masturbándose gracias a haberla espiado mientras hacía unos momentos para lavarse y ocuparse de sí misma, sus minutitos de paz.- añadió con profundo desprecio, con intensa ira.- No, Fire, no tengo una erección. Contesta esto a tu pregunta?!- gritó, antes de salir, dando un portazo.

En silencio, Colt apagó la pantalla. Cuando Fire y él se miraron, apartaron la mirada, avergonzados.

April no entendió porqué los dos fueron tan solícitos con ella esa tarde, Fire trayéndole la torta que le gustaba, Colt abrazándola y ofreciéndose a hacer su guardia. Pero siempre consideró que tanto Fire como Colt eran mucho más caballeros de que esperado, al ver con qué delicadeza la trataban, volteándose si ella tenía que cambiarse de ropa, cubriéndola delicadamente si estaba herida o enferma, siempre con un respeto conmovedor.

Sable nunca le dijo lo que había sucedido, ni Colt lo mencionó jamás. Pero una noche en que Fire y Sable estaban destacados en una jungla, acechando un destacamento de renegados, Fire habló.

- Oye… no me pegues, y si quieres no contestes, pero a ti te gustan las mujeres?-

- Si me estás preguntando por mi inclinación sexual, Fire- la voz de Sable fue casi divertida.- está en letras bien grandes en mi ficha militar, pídesela a April.-

- Quiero decir, no tienes ninguna… ningún impedimento para…?-

- Para qué?-

-… de veras no te pasó nada al mirar, esa vez…?- hubo un silencio y Fire, temiendo la rápida ira de Sable, añadió - Sé que a ti te gustan las mujeres de pelo oscuro. Pero yo la encuentro hermosa, digas lo que digas.-

- Hablas de April?- dijo Sable, tendido a su lado, el rostro fijo en la luz distante que vigilaban.

- Sí.-

La voz de Sable fue suave en la oscuridad.

- No me malentiendas. April es bella, por dentro más que por fuera: y si se desnudara para mí, por su voluntad, me parecería más bella que una venus griega. Te aseguro que no tendría ningún motivo para no darle todo el amor y la pasión que se merece: la complacería tanto como pudiese, supongo, cualquier hombre normal. Pero tú no la conociste antes del proyecto: y tengo muy presente que todo lo que le ha sucedido ha sido bajo mi mando y culpa mía, y me odio por eso. Y me temo que el remordimiento no es nada afrodisíaco.-

- Sable…- la voz de Fire era arrepentida.- Yo… nosotros… fuimos unos idiotas esa vez. Le faltamos el respeto, y fuimos unos desgraciados… podrás perdonarnos? Nunca quisimos ser malos con ella, yo la quiero mucho.-

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarles. Y ella… les perdonaría cualquier cosa.- dijo Sable con una leve sonrisa.- Sólo les pido que piensen un poco.-

- Okay…-


End file.
